Birthday Fun
by LadyIchaIcha
Summary: When Sakura and Hinata try delivering Naruto's birthday cake, they find him in an interesting position. But when the prank goes farther than either of them had planned, the three find a way to give Naruto the best birthday ever. (Naruto x Hinata x Sakura)


Sakura and Hinata walked down the dimming streets of Konoha, with the sun setting, they picked up the pace and turned down the last street before Naruto's apartment. It was his 21st birthday, and they had both chipped in and made their beloved birthday boy his very own cake, and were now trying to make it to his house before it got too late. They were all going out with the rest of their friends later in the evening to celebrate. But as they arrived in front of the Uzumaki's front door, Hinata knocking politely, they were both kept waiting for a response of any kind. And so they waited…and waited….and waited. After a few irritating moments, Hinata tried the door once more, making sure to knock a bit louder this time. Scoffing at the Hyuuga's sad attempt at forcible knocking, Sakura readjusted the awkwardly large cake box in her arms.

"He said he wanted a cake didn't he? He _knew_ we were coming... that brat!" Sakura complained, her voice growing increasingly louder as to hopefully warrant interest from the blonde that was currently hiding from them. But before she could speak again, Hinata threw her hand up, effectively hushing the Haruno.

"Byakugan" Hinata whispered as she opened her chakra-laced eyes, scoping the interior of the Uzumaki's apartment... just in case. At seeing the warm glow of his chakra just beyond the foyer and into the den, Hinata released an apprehensive sigh and smiled to herself, "...he's inside, he seems to be asleep Sakura-chan."

Reaching out, the Hyuuga heiress gripped the door knob, finding it to be unlocked. Hinata taking the time to stay behind and lock the door, a flash of pink staining her cheeks as she did so, Sakura walked through the foyer and into the living room, deciding to place the cake down on the coffee table, right next to the couch that cradled the other's sleeping form.

"Hinata-chan..." Sakura whispered over her shoulder, her fingers pointing at the slumbering nin, "Look at how he fell asleep! This is too funny!"

"Ano….why would Naruto-kun fall asleep like that?"

Remaining silent, Sakaru simply lowered her unamused brow at the oblivious kunoichi, "Seriously...?"

"Oooh… OOH! Ahh... *ahem* Th-that's... s-so... _hot_..." Hinata mumbled as she fidgeted awkwardly while trying to fight off a nosebleed.

"Oh, come on Hinata…you can't tell me you're not loving this?!" Sakura jested, "Look…he even fell asleep with his hand in his pants! On the other hand, I gotta cut him some slack, he was just trying to enjoy his birthday… poor thing."

Hinata looked over at Naruto's half shirtless torso, mesmerized by the steady rise and fall of his chest before she turned her attention back to Sakura, a bright blush spreading over her face, "He just looks so peaceful."

"He _looks_ like he's completely out of it… I mean, how could he not have heard us yet?!" Sakura sighed, looking around the room... thinking.

"What are you thinking about Sakura-chan, is something wrong?"

Sakura grinned mischievously and turned facing Hinata with a new found surge of excitement, "Why don't we have a little _fun_ with him, hm? It is his birthday after all…"

Hinata's eyes grew wide, mouth agape as she replied, "Um…but what about… but... uhm…"

"Great!" Sakura exclaimed, slapping the other kunoichi's ass playfully. "Just follow my lead~" Sakura lilted out as she hugged her friend and then made her way over to the snoring ninja.

Sakura walked behind the couch, slowly leaning over so she was able to untie his headband and remove it without him stirring too much… she then tip-toed back to the front of the couch and knelt down beside Naruto's body. Carefully she and Hinata tied both his hands together in front of him with the stolen headband and attempted to wake him up. A few good hard slaps to the face later, Naruto's eyes fluttered open and curiously took in his surroundings. As soon as he tried to move his arms… his eyes widened, head snapping up to look back at the kunoichi in front of him with confusion and panic.

"W-W-What's …errrm…going on Sakura-chan? Hinata-chan?" Naruto questioned nervously.

"Well, Naruto, we went through all the trouble to make you that cake and you couldn't even answer the door? Baaaaaka!" Sakura scalded while pouting as best as she could, grabbing the blonde's mouth, smushing his lips together.

"O-oh…yeah, sorry 'bout that… I… um… I was busy... yeah, I was busy and I uh... fell asleep. I'm sorry if I worried you guys, honestly" Naruto pleaded.

Both Hinata and Sakura made brief eye contact before walking over to the table with the cake on it, both kneeling down in front of it.

As both kunoichi looked at Naruto, their sly grins apparent, they returned their attentions to each other. "Mmmm…this sure does look tasty, Hinata" Sakura teased, dragging a finger across the chocolate icing, Hinata following her lead, repeating the same seductive action "Why thank you Sakura-chan… I couldn't have done it without your help."

At this, Naruto jolted upright on the couch, eyes wide in an inpatient mix of fear and excitement… watching… waiting… "Ummm….Sakura? Hinata? What are you going to do with that cake? I thought that was _my_ birthday cake?"

"Well Naruto, we did make it for you, but you could have fooled us… not answering the door was awfully naughty of you, Na-ru-to~" Sakura pouted, bringing up the icing-covered index finger to her mouth before slowly pushing it in and sucking off every ounce of the sweet confectionary… her eyes never leaving Naruto's.

"Sakura-chan is right, Naruto-kun…it was such hard work, making a cake from scratch and all..." Hinata then brought up her icing-covered finger, smearing it on Sakura's cheek. "Oh! Clumsy me, I'm sorry, uhmm… let me get that for you." Slowly, Hinata leaned in toward Sakura and drug her tongue across the other's cheek, licking off the icing, "Mmm…that _is_ tasty."

Naruto sat still… wide-eyed and unsure of what exactly was going on. He couldn't believe he just saw the shy Hinata do something so out of character, but he didn't seem to mind all that much… he was actually wondering how far this might go... should it continue.

Both kunoichi then ran their fingers across the icing once again, gathering up another finger full before crawling over to the sitting blonde, smearing the icing on each of his whiskered cheeks. Quickly, Naruto found himself sandwiched between the two, Sakura to his left and Hinata to his right, both attacking the smears of icing on his cheeks, their warm tongues effectively removing both the icing and his blank stare, as his eyes rolled back in his head under their sinful ministrations.

"Oh! Hinata-chan, you missed a spot. Here, allow me…" Sakura said as she leaned over Naruto's lap and licked the icing off Hinata's lips, before kissing her slowly and passionately, making sure to moan into the kiss as she deepened it.

Naruto looked on, the blank stare once again gracing his face, along with his gaping mouth. "Okay… I have to be dreaming. Yep, that's it… this is just wishful thinking on my part, and you both are simply figments of my imagination… Yep, I'm definitely still dreaming" he stammered as he watched the two continue to make out. Just the smell of chocolate would forever turn him on now.

But as the Uzumaki struggled to convince himself this was actually happening, both women looked at each other and burst out laughing. "No no, I'm afraid not Naruto-kun... we just wanted to tease you a little bit... for fun" Hinata giggled as she patted Naruto's knee in reassurance. After what Naruto had just witnessed, the sudden close physical contact sent shivers down his spine, causing him to noticeably flinch. However, this sudden jolt was not missed by either kunoichi, as they both looked at each other and giggled playfully once again, having been caught up in the moment as well.

"You don't have to look so worried Naruto... Hinata and I simply want you to have a good birthday. Why not have your cake and eat it too?" Sakura chimed as she inched closer to his face, stopping just shy of his mouth. "Here... you should have a try." At this, Sakura leaned back and swiped another finger across the icing, bringing it up to Naruto's mouth before sliding her finger slowly inside.

Naruto quickly wrapped his tongue around her thin finger, savoring the sweet desert he was being hand fed… it was too good to be true. Pulled her finger out, smearing more icing across his lips, Sakura smiled briefly before attacking his mouth, her tongue searching to find that familiar flavor. When Sakura pulled away, it was Hinata who soon took her place, her lips locking with Naruto's in another heated exchange of tongues. As Hinata pulled away, Naruto looked around hazily and watched on as Sakura and Hinata started to undress each other. Piece by piece their clothing was scattered onto the floor until they were both completely naked.

It was then that Naruto realized his hands were still tied in front of him… and there was a noticeable bulge forming in his pants, which was not missed by the gorgeous women in front of him either. "Oh, alright" Sakura heaved "...it _is_ your birthday." With this, they freed him of his restraints and his clothes. Lost in a frenzy of lust and passion they all kissed and groped each other before Naruto lay atop Hinata, who was laying with her back on the couch. As Naruto attacked her mouth with increased fervor, he let his hand wander down, down, down… feeling each curve of her body, before reaching the warm mound between her legs. Slowly, he spread her and tickled the sensitive bud at the apex of her thighs before sliding a finger into her, causing Hinata to moan out at the sudden intrusion. Kissing down her neck… nipping and licking as he made his way to her ample breasts, taking the nipple into his mouth… flicking his tongue over the rosy bud… and then between his teeth ever so gently nibbling on her tender flesh. With each bite and suckle, Hinata's breath became increasingly irregular as she panted between her moans, her face completely flushed as her eyes closed tight in revery.

"Now don't you guys go having all the fun~" Sakura teased "It sounds like Hinata is enjoying herself… and I want a piece of that, too."

At this, Naruto sat up hurriedly, pulling Hinata up along with him. Laying down, his back against the couch, Naruto pulled Hinata onto his lap, facing him as Sakura made her way to them, positioning her straddled legs one either side of Naruto's head, facing Hinata. Sakura then leaned down, grabbing Naruto's fully erect cock in one hand while licking the tip before taking it all, swallowing his entire length deep in her warm mouth. Hinata quickly joined in as the girls took turns sucking his throbbing erection.

After they had Naruto moaning with impatience, Sakura sat up, positioning herself closer to Naruto's face, one hand reaching back to grab a handful of his hair and tugging as she commanded heatedly, "Eat." Without having to be told twice, Naruto reached up, spreading her moistened pink lips, tasting her juices… eliciting an appreciative coo from the pink haired kunoichi as she began riding his face. His tongue delving deeper into her heat, Sakura opened her eyes to see Hinata positioning herself over Naruto as well before sliding down onto him slowly, impaling herself inch by swollen inch.

After she was used to the feeling of Naruto's cock filling her so tightly, Hinata began to rock back and forth, slowly at first, then picking up speed as their cacophony of moans filled the room. Caught up in the heat of the moment, both women locked lips once again, whilst being atop of their beloved Naruto; their tongues slowly rubbing against each other, only made it harder for them to control their heady moans and cries of approval. Sakura was the first to cum, reaching orgasm in the middle of another heated kiss with Hinata, who was still riding Naruto, hard and fast. After Sakura came down off her momentary high, she crawled off of Naruto, and kneeled beside him as she leaned over and began to kiss him deeply… tasting herself and licking up all her juices that still glistened on his face. At this, both Hinata and Naruto came in a mixture of groans and screams. After they both shuddered with release, the hazy fog of lust settling as Hinata rolled her hips slowly, milking every last drop from the appeased Uzumaki. Once she could think again, Hinata lifted herself up off of Naruto with all the grace and poise of a village heiress, and sat down by his side, mirroring Sakura on his other; all three dazed in a cloud of bliss and contentment.

"So… who wants seconds?" Sakura chuckled to herself, thoroughly amused at the state of themselves.


End file.
